Lady Tremaine
Lady Tremaine is the evil stepmother of Cinderella, and mother of Anastasia. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} A carriage is seen parked on the outside of a private property, and its passengers, three fairly unattractive women, make their way toward it, wearing evening gowns. The eldest woman - Cinderella's stepmother - enters the chariot first, followed by her two daughters. Soon afterwards, we are treated to the sight of the fair Cinderella, dressed in rather unfair rags. The poor blonde looks with sadness at her step family as they leave their property on the carriage, headed to the prince's ball. }} Will Scarlet and Anastasia are still holding hands, smiling, ready to jump through the portal that currently rests at their feet and end up in Wonderland. Suddenly, the door to the small house opens, and a surprised noblewoman enters. She looks at the two of them, and at the portal, and slowly closes the door, asking what they're doing. Anastasia, who recognizes this woman as her mother, addresses her with contempt, and Will asks his true love's parent if she followed them there. "Damn right I did," says Anastasia's mother, bitterly, who seems very unhappy that her daughter's about to run off with "this loser". Ana says that it's none of her mother's business, but the woman reminds her daughter that she birthed her, so it most certainly is her business if she's going to ruin her life. Anastasia argues that she's not ruining anything as she found Will, and her mother says she knows, declaring this a tragedy, which offends the former Merry Man. Ana's mother continues, saying that she wanted a queen for a daughter but instead she got a failure; her daughter then turns to her and exclaims that she's happy, finally. "With him?!" her mother questions, turning to Will, "I did not spend my entire life working my fingers to the bone so that you could move up, only to have you toss it all away! Obviously you're not princess material, but I thought you could at least land a nobleman. Not him. Will Scarlet: the thief." Will argues that he's not a thief, not anymore, and Ana's mother asks what kind of life he's going to give her. Anastasia, annoyed, states that he doesn't need to give her anything as she loves him, but her mother tells her that she cannot live on love, and when she learns that the hard way she will be right back there where she started; "But when you come back, bring a bucket. Because the only way you'll be coming back inside my house is to empty my chamber pot." Anastasia is shocked, and her mother bids her farewell, saying that at least she has her sisters, and the young woman is tearful. Will tells his lover not to listen to her mother and assures her that he'll build them a life, brick by brick if he has to. "I love you for who you truly are, not for who I want you to be," he declares, and Anastasia says goodbye to her parent before taking Will's outstretched hand. The two of them then jump through the portal together. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters